


Bad Idea [Beta Lumity]

by EveryThingRaDom_CallmeAshton



Category: The Owl House
Genre: #Beta Lumity, #I have no idea how to tag, #TOH, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryThingRaDom_CallmeAshton/pseuds/EveryThingRaDom_CallmeAshton
Summary: Song by Girl In Red: https://youtu.be/1VWXdpmwwScJust some Beta Lumity!They are both 17
Relationships: Beta Luz X Beta Amity
Kudos: 86





	Bad Idea [Beta Lumity]

Small back story:

Amity invited Luz over since her siblings are out with "friends" (Viney and Jerbo) and their parents are out of town. When Luz got there her and Amity were just talking and had a little too much apple blood.

**You put your hands under my shirt**

Luz snaked her hand under Amity's shirt while they stumbled into Amity's room tongues intertwine.

**Undid my bra and said these words "Darling, you're so pretty, it hurts"**

Luz undid Amity's bra discarding it onto Amity's bedroom floor,Amity let out a shocked gasped.Luz whispered into Amity's pointy ears while caressing her back "Darling, you're so pretty, it hurts." Amity let out a small moan.

**You pushed me up against my wall**  
**Threw my clothes down on the floor**

Amity got pushed up against her wall near her bed,Luz quickly pulled off Amity's dress, shorts and tights discarding them on the floor just like Amity's bra. Luz stripped her shirt off and kissed Amity passionately Amity kissed back their naked chests rubbing against one another.

" ** _Darling, are you ready for_ more?"**

Luz pulled away from the kissed and kissed down Amity's stomach until she reached Amity's crotch, she looked back up to Amity who was sweating like crazy and breathing heavily. Luz then slyly asked "Darling, are you ready for more?" Amity nodded her head and moaned.

**It was a bad idea**  
**Calling you up**

Amity woke up in her bed completely nude her hair a mess, she had totally blacked out the night before.She looks to her right and saw Luz asleep her long messy hair flowing down her back, memories of the night before filled Amity's head. All she could think is "Oh shit, This was a bad idea."

**Was such a bad idea**  
**I'm totally fucked**

Luz woke up a few minutes later to see Amity sitting up biting her nails nervously, Luz placed a hand on Amity's shoulder and gave her a worried look "Luz, This was a bad idea.What if someone finds out!?" Amity asked Luz a big panicked, as much of a punk she was she still had good grades and her parents still saw her as Little Miss Perfect. The thought of her parents finding out hit her like a brick wall "Oh, I'm totally fucked!" Amity mumbled running her hands through her hair.

Luz sighed "don't worry Ammy everything is fine," Amity gave Luz a soft smiled and hugged her burying her face into the crook of Luz's neck. Luz chuckled And ran her fingers through Amity's hair "The thing I want to talk about is 'Big tough Amity' getting topped by me." Amity quickly stopped hugging Luz and crossed her arms "I let you top me, I could top you anytime." The green haired witch mumbled. "Hah! I would like to see you try." Luz said mockingly,Amity flipped her off "Don't be so cocky about it Noceda!" Luz got closer to Amity's face till she was a inch away "Wouldn't dream about it Blight." Amity let out a small giggle and kissed Luz.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Head Empty only Lumity  
> First story on AO3, repost of story on Wattpad I made
> 
> Editor notes: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this! It was fun to write, also I'm a big Beta Amity simp.She is such a bottom though, I feel like she acts all high and mighty but then she is just flustered and weak around Luz.


End file.
